Anarchy of Love
by demonicseer
Summary: A new girl comes into town and changes the life of the Killer forever.   Visuals on profile
1. Chapter 1: Who's that girl

**Anarchy of love**

Chapter one: Who's that Girl

Hello my name is Alexi but people call me Alex for short. I have long blonde hair with different colored streaks in it I am 5'4" muscular build, tan skin, blue eyes. I am 24 years old and have one hell of a difficult life in my short time of life, but we'll get to that later on. Right now I'm in my new ford mustang which I call bumblebee because its yellow and black. I'm on my way to see a really good friend of mine who lives in Charming, California which is a small ass town if you want my opinion. I'm originally from New York. Well anyways my friend is part of an MC called the Sons of Anarchy. I've known him since we were little kids. I haven't seen him in a long time but we talk all the time on the phone and thru e-mail. Now you're probably wondering why I would come all the way here from New York to see him well he called me and asked me for some help and I said yes. You see I'm just not a normal 24 year old, my job is that I kill people for a living.

So here I am in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow garage so glad I decided to wear shorts and a halter top cause this California weather is just killing me I also am wearing my favorite heels that tie up my leg. I step out the car with my shades on cause not only is it hot as hell out here its bright to. I hear some whistles and cat-calls something I've gotten used to over the years. A tall man about six feet with blonde hair comes up to me and says "hey darling names Jax how can I help you" if there's one thing I hate it's people calling me darling. I take my shades off look at him and say "names Alexi not darling I'm looking for Juice you mind telling me where he is?" with a little venom in my voice " Now what would you want with him?" "We're good friends." "just hold on and I'll go get him." he goes into the clubhouse while I'm waiting I can feel all of the guys eyes on me. Next thing I know I see Jax come out with juice, he sees me starts walking fast so I run towards him jump in his arms wrap my legs around him and I don't know if its cause I haven't seen him in forever but I plant one on his lips not romantic like just a quick kiss. He puts me down and says " Jesus Alex I've missed you , how have you been?" " I've been great and I've missed you to." " come on and I'll introduce you to the guys." I look at him groan and say " do I have to?" he laughs and goes "yes you do." damn it.

We walk over to the clubhouse where everybody was watching us. Juice goes " everybody I would like you to meet Alexi." They all say 'hey' in unison. "Alex I'd like you to meet Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Opie, Chibs, Piney,  
>and Happy." I shake there hand one by one than Jax says "so your Juices old lady" all I could do is laugh they all look at me like I was mental I finally calm myself down and say "me and juice are just friends except for a really drunken night many years ago." Juice looks at the older mana named Clay and says "this is the one I was telling you about she goes by Alex for short." All the guys look at me with shocked faces except for the guy named Happy who is totally sexy in a dangerous way has a huge smile on his face. The one named Tig says "but she's a chick." I hate it when people think just cause I'm a woman I can't do my job, I look at him and say "well I'm sure the fact that I'm a woman doesn't change the fact that I can still kick your ass." all the guys start laughing but him he looks pissed than looks at me and goes "bitch" "I know I'm a bitch and I take pride in it." Tig goes to step forward but a few of his brothers stop him. I step forward get right into his face and say, "you don't scare me I've killed guys twice the size of you." that's when Clay says "alright break it up lets all go inside to discuss this."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:The reason why

*I'm gonna italisize phone conversations

Chapter two: The reason why

We walk inside to the clubhouse and go into what I assume in the church. Clay looks at me and says, "so you kill people for a living, Why?" "cause I'm good at it " "why would a girl your age get into killing?" asks Jax "I'm guessing your wanting a life story here?" they all nod, well here goes nothing I think to myself .

"Well my father was an assassin, he pretty much raised me cause my mother was murdered when I was 5. My father wanted a son but he loved me just the same. When I was eleven I found out what my father did for a living. But he never killed people who didn't deserve it. He told me that I was to take over after he died. So he started training me with hand to hand combat and many different weapons. When I was fifteen I had mastered everything. When I was seventeen my father died and I took over his business for him. I also had my first kill at seventeen I killed the man that murdered my father. I know what I'm doing I may not have had a normal upbringing but I am happy with the life I have. You may not approve but I don't give a rats ass what you think. If you accept me for this job I have only a few rules, no women or children and they have to deserve it." they all nod than Bobby asks the question that I assume is what everyone else is wondering "so how do you know juice?" "I grew up with in New York he used to work for my father" "why don't you step outside and we'll vote on it" says Clay. I nod my head and walk out the doors than go to sit at the bar and wait.

So here I am waiting for the vote when my phone rings Bitch by meredith brooks I answer it and the person on the other end goes,

"_hey babe how's it going over in Charming"_

"_it's going okay just waiting for the vote"_

"_do you think they'll except you"_

"_I don't know Jess, but if they know what's good for them they will" _the doors to church open and they all come out _"I'm sure they will" _the boys stop in front of me so I say to Jess _"hey babe I gotta go but I'll call you later" _Opie goes "was that your boyfriend" I smile and go " no it was my girlfriend." They all look at me and smile "so did you guys decide?" clay speaks "yes we did and we've decided to give you the job" I smile "but if you screw up you'll have to pay." "don't worry I never do." I look at Juice "well I'm gonna go home and shower and sleep I'm exhausted I'll see you later Juice." I kiss him on the cheek, wave and say 'bye' to all the guys and head out to my car.

SOA 

Tig looks at Juice "didn't think she would be a lesbian" Juice looks at Tig and smiles, "she's not she's bisexual." Juice than walk off to his room leaving all the guys speechless except one. Happy smiles and says, "I think I'm in love." than walks off to his room now, everyone was left completely stunned.

**Hope you like and please review love the feedback and thanx to angiewildcat for the help i really appreciate it **


	3. Chapter 3:The Job

**let me know what you think and visuals for my story are at the link on my profile **

Chapter Three: The Job

Last night after I got out of the shower I got a text from Juice asking for my address. So here I am waking up to a huge pounding on my door, not caring that I'm in my bra and booty short panties I answer the door, there standing on the porch is Happy, Opie, Chibs, and Juice all the guys except juice all stair at me like they've never seen a woman in bra and panties before. Juice comes in gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the guys are still on the porch staring at me " are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come inside." They finally come inside and sit on the couch. I sit on the arm of the chair that juice is sitting on " so what's with the visit this morning guys. Juice hands me a envelope and says "This is all the informationwe have on Adam Kinnecky." "I have to ask what did this guy do that needs him eliminated." " He's been selling dope to children here in charming after we've told him several times not to." if there's one thing I hate it's drug dealers and drug users. "why can't you guys do the job." "we have ATF crawling up our asses watching our every move we need an outsider to do this." "so lassy will you take the job" asks Chibs I nod my head yes. I than get up and say "there's coffee in the kitchen if you want some I'm gonna go shower and get dressed."

I go to my room get in the shower come out get dressed in some black skinny jeans, and a black and purple halter top with my black knee high heels. I do my hair and make-up. I walk out to the living room where all the guys are watching tv "you guys ready to go?" they all stand up and head to go outside I grab my purse and keys. We head to the club with the guys following me.

We arrive at the clubhouse and go inside "so this is Alex" an older woman sitting at the bar says. Clay goes "Alex I would like you to meet my Wife Gemma" "It's nice to meet you" Clay says "lets go discuss everything inside the church" we walk in wee all sit down "I figure you guys are gonna want to see how it all goes down, so Juice here" I hand him a little chip "put it in your computer it'll hook up to my camera on my necklace so you guys can see what's going on "so when you gonna take care of this?" "as soon as I can leave" "well we'll let you go so you can go handle business"

I walk out to my car get in and head to where Adam would be. When I arrive there I step out go to my trunk take out my favorite weapon, they're two knives that look like the ones in the movie Elektra. I see Adam walk up to him before I can say anything he asks "how can I help you" "I'm looking to score" "how much" "forty bucks worth, can we go someplace private to make the exchange." "yeah follow me." We go to a secluded alley way, he goes into his pocket to get the blow I go into my pocket like im grabbing the money but instead I pull my knives out of there holster and stab him in the gut than with the other one I slice his throat. I see a piece of tarp on the ground so I wrap him in it than clean my weapons off , than I go to grab the car to put him in the trunk. I drive to a secluded place take my shovel out of my trunk and dig a whole six feet deep and six feet long and four feet wide. I put the body in the whole still covered in the tarp than I cover it back up, smooth it out so it doesn't look disturbed. I put the shovel back in my trunk and head back to the clubhouse.

I walk in and everybody has shocked looks on there faces, Clay walks up to me shakes my hand and says "thanks didn't think you could do it." "no problem when a friend calls and asks for help I give it" "well look we're having a party tonight why don't you come on over and celebrate with us?" "sure just let me go home and shower and stuff." "sure thing the party starts at 9:00P.M. so we'll see you than." I wave bye to everybody and head home to rest and get ready for the party.

***some great alex and happy stuff in the next chapter please review they bring me great happines :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Happy Time

***Warning warning strong sexual content***

_**Sorry it took so long to updat computer problems and than when we got the computer fixed i couldn't get on it cause i was babysitting my nieces over the weekened hope you enjoy**_

Chapter four: Happy Time

I arrive at the clubhouse at about 8:45 and its packed 'hopefully I can find a parking place' I think to myself, thank god I do. I park and step outside all the guys are staring at me. I'm wearing a jean miniskirt, white and blue lace tank top, with my black and blue heels. I walk into the clubhouse I see Juice walk up to him give him a hug and he kisses me on my cheek. "Hey Alex you want a drink" "hell yeah you know I do" "Hey prospect can we get a beer and a glass of whiskey over here" if there's one thing Juice knows about me its that I hate beer in my opinion I think it taste like piss water. "he you wanna play some pool Alex?" "sure if you don't mind getting your ass whipped by a girl Juice" he laughs "we'll see whose ass is getting whipped here in a little bit" I laugh there's two things that I love to do when drinking that's play pool and poker because I'm good at it.

After about three games of pool later two of which I won, a game of poker and four drinks later I needed some air so I went outside and laid on the bench to smoke a cigarette I go into my pocket to grab a lighter than I think to myself shit I forgot mine inside. "Need a light" a raspy voice says which scares the shit out of me, I realize its happy "Jesus man whistle or something you nearly gave me a heart attack" he laughs "so do you need a light?" "yes and thank you" He stands right in front of me lights my cigarette "so how long you in charming for" his voice makes me shiver "well I didn't buy a house just for the fun of it" "so why you wanna live in charming" "because juice is my family and I got tired of the B.S in New York." Happy steps closer to me I spread my legs instinctively he steps between them "What kind of B.S" I hop off the bench stand flush against him lean into his ear and whisper "that's for me to know and for you to never find out" I turn walk away and as I'm leaving I hear him growl.

I walk out of the bathroom and there standing in the doorway is Happy. He grabs my arm pushes me into the wall "you're quite a clever girl aren't you" I look him in the eye "why whatever are you talking about" next thing I know his mouth is on mine ravaging it. His hands grab my ass and lifts me up I wrap my legs around his waist he carries me to his dorm room while still kissing me. We get to his room he throws me on the bed I sit up take his cut off and lay it over the chair than I take off his shirt. I swear to god I almost faint, I love the fact that he's covered in tattoos all I want to do is lick them but I snap out of it. He lifts my shirt off than goes back to ravaging my mouth. He takes his shoes off while at the same time I'm unbuttoning his pants, I than pull his pants down he takes my skirt off along with my bra. He puts his mouth on my nipple I let out a moan of pleasure. I pull my panties off. I go to take his boxers off but he stops me puts my hands above my head and than starts kissing his way down my body than slips his hand between my folds and starts rubbing my clit. I moan in great pleasure "you like that don't you" I'll I can manage is another moan of pleasure he slips two fingers inside of me than moves his mouth between my folds and starts eating me out while at the same time moving his finger in and simultaneously I moan in pure ecstasy. I cant take it anymore "just let it go" he says to me." I literally almost scream cause my orgasm hits me like a wave of pure pleasure . Before I know it he slips his boxers off and slips a condom on than he slips inside of me OH MY FUCKING GOD he's huge at least 91/2 inches somehow I manage to flip us over and start riding him. He starts sucking at my neck and clawing my back I dig my nails into his chest and throw my head back in pure ecstasy and let out a loud moan. Happy manages to flip us over he grabs my leg puts it on his shoulder than grabs onto my hips and starts pounding into me I start clawing at his back I can feel my orgasm arising next thing I know it hits me like a tidal wave. I hear a rumble in his chest, he closes his eyes grunts in pleasure than releases inside of me as my walls tighten around him. He collapses on top of me and than rolls over so that he doesn't crush me. I can tell by looking at him that he's not the cuddling type so I roll over on my side but before I know it Happy puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him which surprises the shit out of me but than my breathing starts to even out and the next thing I know I'm knocked out in a deep relaxing sleep.

**_* I am not that good at writing sex scenes this is my first time actually writing one so please review and tell me what you think about it and if you have any ideas on improvement please let me know *_**


	5. Chapter 5:The Aftermath

***next chapter i hope it's up to you're expectations***

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

I wake up nestling into Happy's chest his arm wrapped around the middle of my back and my arm laid over his mid-section. I quietly move out of bed without waking him, grab my clothes go into the bathroom and get dressed. I write a note and leave it next to Happy for when he wakes up. I walk out of the room and into the clubhouse main room. Naked women and men are sprawled out everywhere. I see juice laid out on the pool table but ass naked with his arm wrapped around some croweater next to him. I walk over everybody trying not to trip over anyone and anything so that I don't wake anybody up. I get into my car and head home.

**SOA**_** Happy's POV**_

I wake up to feel that Alex isn't in the bed anymore but instead is a piece of paper it says

_Happy,_

_If you're reading this I'm already gone didn't figure you much for pillow talk. But if you wanna talk call me or text me at (601)-555-6077. _

_Sorry if you're pissed come on over and I'll make it up to you._

_Alex_

I get up and get into the shower than I get dressed. I hear a knock at my door I yell "who is it" "it's Juice have you seen Alex" "yeah she went home" "alright thanks Hap" I walk out and see Clay "hey Clay I'm gonna head head out somewhere but if you need me call me" "alright Hap see you later" I go outside put my shades on and get on my bike to go to Alex's. I get there hop off my bike and walk up to the front porch and knock on the door.

_**Alex's POV**_

As soon as I got home I took a shower cause I smelled of sex and alcohol. The hot water feel so good on my skin. Once I get out I hear my phone ring I answer it

**_"hello"_**

**_"hey Alex it's Juice why did you leave so early?"_**

**_"Cause you looked pretty comfy cuddled up to that croweater but ass naked on the pool table and besides I needed a nice long hot shower" I hear a long silence on the other end_**

**_"well Alex you know how it is and I was so not cuddling"_**

**_"uhuh sure, look Juice I gotta go I'll talk to you later okay man"_**

**_"yeah sure Alex talk later bye"_**

I hang up go get dressed in blue jean booty shorts and a tube top which is my favorite, and my customized converses(**look on profile for pics**) which are my favorite shoes ever. I do my hair and my make-up than I go to the kitchen start some coffee and breakfast. I cook bacon, waffles, and eggs. I make extra just incase Happy comes over. Just as I'm finishing up everything there's a knock at the door I answer it and guess who, "hey Happy you hungry I made breakfast" all he does is nod his head yes. I go to the kitchen dish us our plates up and get us coffee. We sit at the bar in comfortable silence eating. When we're done I start up the dishes, and as I'm doing them happy comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and starts kissing my neck. I lean my head back and a moan slips through my lips "so are you gonna punish me now for leaving you this morning?" He whips me around lifts me up and instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. He turns us around and sits me on the counter I kick my shoes off and start undoing his belt and pants I lift my legs up and slide his pants and boxers down with my feet. He takes my shorts and panties off all at once in one swift movement. He puts a rubber on and slips inside of me I moan cause Happy feels so good lets just say that sex with Happy is the best I have ever had and that's saying something. Happy still thrusting and pounding inside of me I scream out in pleasure "faster, harder, oh god Hap I'm almost there" I throw my head back and my orgasim hits me fast its like an earthquake of my body. My inner walls tighten around him I hear him make an animalistic sound of pleasure once he reaches his climax. He leans into me and our breathing starts to even out. Happy stands up and just stares at me for a good two minutes and let me tell you that felt like the longest two minutes of my life. He then pulls his pants up and I do the same thing. Once I'm done I look up at him smile than his phone rings, perfect timing I'd say. He goes into the talks with whoever is on the other line while I go back to finishing up the dishes. Happy comes in just as I'm finishing up "I have to go club business" "no problem call me when you want I'll be here" he kisses me goodbye and then leaves out the door.

**_* please review they bring me great joy, and to all my loyal followers and constant readers thank you gfor sticking with me and to lederra thank you for all the great reviews and for the talks*_**


	6. Chapter 6:Meet Jess

*** sorry it took so long to update i had to re write some things i have photos of what i think jess looks like on my photobucket link to it on my profile ***

**** spoiler a little look into the psyche of happy not much just a glimps if you like it review and i'll do more like it ****

Chapter Six: Meet Jess

It's been four days since I've last seen Happy the guys had to go on a run. So while they were gone I called up my girlfriend Jess who came up here to visit with me. In those four days we went shopping and partying. Before Happy left I gave him a key to my place so he could come in whenever he wanted. Last night me and Jess went out partying at a club came home and had some fun if you catch my drift. I wake up to hearing a noise I look up to see Happy and he's staring at me and Jess but ass naked in the bed. He looks tired so I smile up at him and scoot over so that he can lay between me and Jess "come on in Jess won't mind." He nods strips down too his boxers and crawls into bed. Me and jess curl up to him and I hear a click sound which I can only assume is him taking a picture and sending it to his buddies. _Men they never change do they_, I think to myself. About an hour later me and jess wake up and decide to have a little fun with Happy waking him up in the process. We than go back to sleep, when me and jess wake up a couple hours later we decide to take a shower together and try not to wake up Happy. We get dressed and go downstairs to get breakfast made about half an hour later Happy comes down the stairs showered and dressed we dish him up a plate and sit in comfortable silence while eating.

After we're done eating Jess finally says "well I guess I better go pack and leave so that I'm not late for work." "okay I'll go help." after Jess is all packed I walk her out to her car and help her load all her luggage in the trunk. As we're finishing up we hear the rumbling of motorcycles, they all come to a stop Happy's standing on the porch where all the guys go to wait. As I walk Jess to her car door all the guys are staring at me and Jess. I look at her smile and whisper in her ear "why don't we give these boys a lil show I'm sure that's what they're waiting for." she smiles and nods her head I lean in and me and her go out into a full blown make out session her arms wrapped around my waist and my hands tangled into her hair. When we finish I give her one less peck on the lips than as she's getting into the car I slap her on her ass and say " call me once you get there so I know you made it okay and give Allen a kiss and hug for me" "sure thing Dove and I'll be sure to let David know everything." "okay" she gets in the car and I wave to her bye and she waves bye back and says "see you later boys" I chuckle a little and than she drives off.

**SOA**

Tig walks up to me and goes "damn man you are one lucky son of a bitch. You know that I hate you right now. I laugh "I know I am" while we watch Jess and my woman Alex kiss. _Wait did I just think that, my woman yeah Alex is my woman and I'm proud to admit it._

**** i know it's short but i had to cut it at the end next chapter will be longer leave reviews to let me know what you think ****

**** i have a poll on my profile please vote and need to know ****


	7. Chapter 7:Working Together

***sorry it's been so long i've been pretty busy OMG i cant belive there's only six more days till the season four premiere yeah jumping up and down lol well i hope you enjoy and link for the pics for the clothes are on my profile* **

Chapter Seven: Working Together

I walk into the house and into the living room where all the guys are watching the game and drinking beer, before I say anything my phone goes off and all the guys in the house stare at me, I answer it

"_hello"_

"_hey Alex it's me I got a job for you"_

"_how much"_

"_eight grand"_

"_how many"_

"_four"_

"_day or night"_

"_night" _as I'm talking to him I go to my hidden closet with all my equipment in it

"_when"_

"_tonight"_

"_are you fucking kidding me" _I punch in the code to the door

"_relax its in LA" _I grab my sniper bag with all the equipment in it.

"_okay fine I'll pack and leave I'll call you when it's done and I want the money transferred to me account."_

"_okay that's fine talk to you later"_

I go upstairs put on black skinny jeans a white t-shirt, my black biker chick boots, and my leather jacket(**link on profile for pics**). I go downstairs all the guys are staring at me. I unzip my rifle bag take it out and start assembling it. Happy asks me "where are you going?" "I have a job to do" "where at?" "LA" "how many?" "four" "why?" "I don't know all I know is that they need to be dead and you know you ask a lot of questions" "so you just kill people without a reason?" "I'm an assassin it's what I do if you got a problem with it then you should of thought about that before you slept with me" all the guys in the room have shocked faces than I realize that none of them knew that me and happy were sleeping together _'oh well' _I think to myself. I finish putting the last piece to my rifle, stand up put my knives in my boots than I say "you guys can stay and chill, just make sure you clean your mess up and lock the door when you leave." I grab my rifle, keys, and purse I walk out the door and head to my car but before I get there Happy grabs my arm :don't just walk out on me when I'm talking to you woman" "what do you want me to say I have a job to do you of all people should understand that" "I do its just when I kill they have a reason to die and I know it" "look I don't know what to say. Why don't you come with me and you can see what I do." "okay I'll go just let me tell the guys." "fine but hurry" I wait but before I know it Happy comes out hops on his I start up my car and we head out.

We arrive at the location around 8:45PM . Happy hops off his bike stretches, I get out of my car grab my rifle and go up to happy " follow me and be quite" he nods his head I go to the building next to the one there in. we climb up to the roof , I set my rifle up in position. I see my targets and shoot them all within less than a minute. Once all the targets are out I put my rifle away, we climb down the ladder and are with two bodyguards. Happy goes after one and I go after the other one. I pull out my knives and kill him when I'm done Happy is still fighting with his I think for a second about going and helping but watching him fight is just turning me on. Once he finishes he starts staring at me and its so intense before I know it he comes towards me attacking my lips. We rip our clothes off in a haste. He takes my nipple into his mouth and I let out a moan of pleasure, he backs away and slips a condom on then he grabs me by my ass and lifts me up I wrap my legs around him and he slips into me. He starts pounding into me with such sexual force that I scream in agony pleasure "oh Happy don't stop oh yes faster that's it" I scratch at his back "damn woman you're so tight" "oh god Happy I'm almost there" as I feel my orgasm arising I feel my wall contract. I hear a growl of pleasure from Happy as he reaches his climax. He lets me go and we just stare at each other for a while then we start to get dressed and head back home.

**_**please review and give me ideas of what you would like to see i always love hearing what you guys think**_**


	8. Chapter 8:The Request

**authors note: so srry i know people write lots of excuses and stuff about life getting the better of them and yadayada but it did truelly sorry its taken a year but i moved across the country had family problems and deaths just life got to much and i quit writing and im so srry i hope this is up to standards for you guys **

Chapter8: The Request

TWO WEEKS LATER :

Things with me and Happy were going pretty good he was pretty much living with me and I was doing jobs for the club when needed. It was 11 A.M Happy left around 10:30 this morning to get to work at the shop and cause he had church as well. I had just got out of the shower and was putting my black skirt on when my phone started ringing, it was Clay.

_Hey clay whats up?_

_Hey alex we need you at the club to talk about something can you come down_

_Yeah no problem I just got out of the shower so let me finish getting ready and I'll be there as soon as I can_

_Alright see you when you get here_

_Kay bye_

_Bye_

I put my tank top on and than my heels and I do my hair and make-up than I grab my purse and keys and head out for Teller-Morrow. I arrive at the garage 15 minutes later and see Clay with some club members that I recognize and some that I don't. I walk up to Clay.

_Hey Clay you wanted to see me for something?_

_Hey Alex yeah but lets discuss this in church._

_I nod my head we go into the chapel I sit in a chair and then Clay speaks._

_Alex we need you to go do a job for the charter up in Tacoma this is Kozik the sergeant at arms over there he'll be following you up there with a couple other members when you go._

_How many is it?_

_Two members of the Mayans_

_What did they do?_

_They attacked some of our men._

_If you don't mind me asking why me why can't you guys do it not that I care of course._

_We need someone that's not a member of SOA so that it doesn't fall back on us._

_Alright I'll do it when do we leave?_

_You leave as soon as you are packed and ready to go._

_Okay you guys can just follow me home since my house is on the outside of charming._

Kozik speaks

_That's fine I just need to inform the guys_

_Okay lets get going so I can hurry up and get back home._

We leave the chapel and I see happy leaning against my car waiting I smile at him

_What is it Happy?_

he doesn't say anything just pulls me in for a deep long kiss than says

_Just wanted to show my brothers who you belong to._

I laugh than he smiles and I say

_Alright mister macho man ill see you when I get back_

I give him a quick kiss and than get into my car and head to my house with the guys following right behind me. When we get there I go inside grab my equipment and my clothes than I head outside put my stuff into the trunk than get into my car to head to Tacoma to do the job assigned to me yet again.


End file.
